With the proliferation of the Internet of Things (IoT), the number of wireless devices, networks, and network traffic (e.g., in the 2.4 GHz and 5 Ghz frequency bands) are steadily increasing. The resulting increases in network interference and congestion are harming network performance, for example, by causing decreased throughput and increased latency, among wireless devices operating within geographical locations.